Nessie's Delimma
by MaggieJaneRomano
Summary: Nessie is sent away to an orphanage to avoid contact with certain death, when she comes back will the Cullens' be able to stick together like a family or will they split?
1. Nessie's Delimma Part 1

Nessies' Delimma

6 YEARS AGO

Bella's POV

"Wake up!!!" Emmett yelled in my ear. I jumped. Even though I hadn't been asleep. Emmett grabbed Nessie out of her bed and ran out of the room.

"Good morning sunshine!" Edward came in, holding Nessie of course, "How are you this fine morning?"

"I'm as perfect as ever." I kissed him on the cheek and sat up, "You know this is a crazy feeling, never having to sleep."

"Good morning." Carlisle said, heading out the door, "Are you two going to join us for the hunt?"

"Yeah!" I said, "Edward, can I go?"

"Please, Daddy?" Nessie said, happily in his arms.

"Go on Nessie, but stay close to Granddad. I need to talk to Mommy." He put her down and she ran out the door and to Carlisle's side.

"Why can't I go?" I asked disappointedly, but then I saw his sad glance, "What's wrong, Edward?"

He sat down on the couch and I sat next to him, "Everything." He muttered.

"I'm sorry?" I said, leaning in closer. I knew something was terribly wrong if he wouldn't even tell me.

He pinched his eyes shut and put his arms around me, "Okay, Bella. I didn't want Nessie around to hear this, but since she's half vampire, Carlisle thinks it's in her best interest if we put her in an orphanage until she either turns completely human or completely vampire, but that could take up to six years."

My eyes widened, "What?" if I could've cried then, I would have. How could he say such a thing, "We can't…no!"

"Bella, love, I think it's the best thing for her. I want to support you, but if she's in an orphanage, the Volturi can't touch her. I've already got Esme looking for an orphanage in the area." I gave a silent sob with no tears. He hugged me tighter, "Bella, she'll be fine, and she'll be able to be a normal person for a little while."

"You mean the others have known, but you haven't told me?" I nearly screamed, "How could you! She can't go! They'll think she's impossible and ship her across the country, like what happened to Rose's poor child."

"There is no alternative to it, Bella. Look, we've thought this through very carefully. We'll have Alice watching her all the time, she'll be fine."

Then Carlisle came back twenty minutes later with Nessie on his back, "Nessie," I lifted her off his back, "Hey baby girl." I hugged her as tight as she could bear.

"Daddy, what's wrong with Mommy?" she asked when I hugged her again.

Edward sat at the counter and lifted Nessie onto his lap, "Listen, princess. We have a big problem."

"What is it Daddy?" she asked, staring into his eyes.

He held her head on his ice-cold shoulder, "You have to leave, Ness. I don't know where yet, but you have to go, for a while." I could tell this was yanking at his strings and everyone's.

"Daddy?" she asked, tears building in her eyes, "Are you giving me away? Do you hate me?"

Carlisle turned away and Alice sat down next to Edward, "Nessie; we could never hate you, but we think it's in everyone's best interest that we separate, but just for a little while." It was then that Jasper looked away, and that was saying something since he was the former military man.

"Look, sweetie." Alice started, laying a hand on her from around Edward, "We all love you. We'd never hate you. We're just having some problems and we don't want you to get in the middle of it all. I'll be with you always." She handed Nessie a locket in the shape of a heart with her initials on the front.

Nessie opened the locket and gasped. It was Edward holding her up, proudly, only minutes after she was born on the right and on the left was a tiny picture of her entire vampire family.

"Oh Ness!" I cried, no tears, but it still hurt, "You have to go. I don't want you to go. No way, but, I think this may be a life death situation. I just want the best for you." I kissed her forehead, and I felt my throat burn, "Okay, you've got to go, quick." I helped her up off of Edward's lap, "Remember, we all love you and I'll come get you from the orphanage as soon as your powers develop."

"Orphanage?" she said, crying as hard as she could, "You really must hate me!" she ran up to Edward's room and locked the door. Edward and I ran up and I knocked on the door. We both tried to reason with her, only greeting by her screaming, "GO AWAY!!!"

Edward kicked the door down eventually, "Ness; do you honestly think we'll forget about you that easily?" he held her skinny body tight against his own, "Nessie, I can't tell you how terrible I feel right now, but your grandmother and I have thought it through very carefully." He kissed her on the cheek very carefully.

"I don't care. I'll run away, if you don't want me." She stood up only to be stopped by Jasper in the hallway.

"Hey, Squirt." He lifted her above his head and grinned evilly, but frowned when he saw her crying, "What wrong with you, Munchkin?" he asked, putting her down in the hallway.

"I don't wanna go, Uncle Jazzy. I wanna stay here with everybody."

"I know bud, but, you know what? In a couple years, we'll get you and don't you remember that Auntie Alice can watch over you and if anything happens, we'll get you right away." Jasper hugged her, "Hey, come here. I bet Alice can cheer you up a little before you go?"

"Deal." Nessie smiled and I heard her run down the hallway a little ways.


	2. Nessie's Delimma Part 2

Jasper's POV

I don't think I've ever seen Renesmee so upset before. I honestly don't blame her because she was being forced to make a very adult decision and she was only five years old as it stood. I hate seeing my little 'niece' upset, so I tried to talk to her and it only makes it worse. I finally snapped and brought her to Alice.

"Hey Alice, do have a second?" he say her packing a suitcase, "Where are you going?" he asked.

"We're sending Nessie to Seattle. I'm not able to read visions from that far away. I have to go too." She said, stuffing one of her designer tops into a backpack, "If something's wrong I want to be able to get her out of that orphanage as soon as anything happens."

"Well, can you talk to Renesmee for me? I can't seem to phase her."

Alice walked past me and squatted down by Nessie. I could just barely hear her whisper, "Nessie-Tess. I'm going to be with you and you're only going to be gone for a couple years. You want to know the real reason we have to go?"

"Why, Aunt Alice?" she snapped away from reality for a moment, "The Volturi." She whispered in her high soprano.

"Yeah. If you're in danger I'm ready to fight. So is Grandma and Grandpa and Uncle Jasper and Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett and the Werewolves." Alice said,rubbing her back, serenely.

"I'm ready to kill whoever gets in the way of your safety, but I'm not ready to leave you hear and to rot away while we're fighting the Volturi. You've got to leave tonight. We're going to Sanfransisco and you're going to Our Lady of Perpetual Sorrow. And Aunt Alice are going to be just down the road." I hugged her, feeling the tears that would never come on. Even though I thirsted for my nieces' half human blood, I could restrain myself since she was half vampire as well and only half of her blood was true blood.

I silently sobbed when she looked into Alice's eyes, "Thanks, Aunt Ali, I love you all."

"Tell you what. When this comes to an end, a few years from now, I'm going to take you on the biggest shopping trip you've ever been on." Nessie smiled and I turned away.

I knelt down beside her, "Here," I wrapped he fingers around my old dog-tags from the second World War. Alice looked at me surprised, "This is my greatest treasure." Alice cleared her throat, "Besides Aunt Alice." I said, a little humiliated, "Just take care of it. And remember me by it. Remember that I love you."

"Thanks Uncle Jazzy. I feel a lot better now." She walked out, with a less than enthusiastic, but a still smile on her face.

Alice turned to me after she had left, "That was really sweet of you. Can you show me some of that sweetness of yours?" she grinned at me.

I smiled, half-heartedly back and pressed my lips hard against hers.

"Come on Jazzy! This is last time I'm going to be able to be with you for at least six years." She kissed back harder and with more passion, "Come here." She motioned toward the bed and her clothes were off in two seconds. Her perfect tiny body truly was my greatest treasure. She was gorgeous. The moon aroused just to see her. I was sure of it.

Edward's POV

I walked up to Alice and Jasper's room planning on saying my farewell to Nessie. I can't believe that I was about to give away my own daughter to an orphanage completely across the contiguous United States.

But when I knocked on the door, I was disgusted by the sight of them. Sex never came sweetly by those two.

"Oh my god!" Jasper yelled, "Get out!!" Alice fell off the side of her bed.

I closed the door quickly, "Where is Renesmee?" I asked loudly, a lot embarrassed.

"She's with Esme, now get out of my doorway or I smash you to bits, and stop listening to my thoughts!" I stopped thinking about those two and walked up to Carlisle and Esme's bedroom and carefully knocked on the door.

"Yes?" Esme said.

"It's Edward, can I come in?" I asked, a little worried that this might turn out like Alice and Jasper.

"Yes, sweetie. You can come in."

"Are you fully clothed?" I asked, feeling a little embarrassed after saying it.

Carlisle opened the door, "Come in Edward. Say goodbye to Nessie." Esme was knelt down beside Nessie, hugging her as tight as possible without choking her, "{Esme dear. Don't make it any harder than it has to be. She'll be back." He held her shaking shoulders as she got up and sat on the edge of the bed, "Here," she handed Nessie an album. It was small and pink, "It's pictures of the entire family."

Nessie opened the album and the first page was a picture of her, Bella, and Edward together. Then was the pictures of Alice and Jasper together, Rosalie and Emmett together, Bella and Edward together and Esme and Carlisle. Then their were single pictures from Edward, Bella, Alice, and Jasper's senior year, year book. And Rose and Emmett's yearbook from their freshman year of college. The last page in the book was everyone together after a baseball game with Jacob, Leah, Sam, and Seth.

"Try not to forget us too much." Carlisle said, hugging her tightly, "I love you." Was all he could muster without bursting out crying like Esme.

"Ready to go?" I asked her calmly, "Auntie Alice just has to finish…umm…packing, and she'll be ready to go." She looked at me and I nodded and headed out the door, but didn't get two steps out when my fatherly instincts kicked in and I ran back and hugged her as tight as I could with a silent sob.

"Are you alright, Daddy? I'm going to miss you all too, but Aunt Ali is going to be watching over me." She hugged back and when I looked at her she had a smile on her face that said she had all the hope in the world that tomorrow was going to be a perfect day.

"I know, but I just got you back a few months ago. Nobody's ready to lose you again." I was greeted by the reaction of Esme and Carlisle nodding in the background.

Jasper appeared in the doorway, "Ready to go Midget?"

"Ready as I'll ever be. Let's go." She headed out the door with my hand in hers.

When I sauntered past Jasper a whispered, "You sexoholic."

He thought back, 'Hey if I'm not going to see her again for another six years, I need something to remember my true love by!'

"You sicken me!" I whispered back, but if he couldn't handle my opinion the he should lock the damned door!

When I got her into the car, she hugged me one last time, but for a split second her eyes bugged out, "Wait, I've gotta say goodbye to Uncle Emmett!" I turned around and saw Emmett and Rosalie running down the walk.

"Wait!!!" Rosalie yelled. She got to the car and pushed past me to Nessie, "See you Midget." She hugged Nessie with all the strength she could muster.

Emmett handed her a wrapped up box, "Here, this is a secret. Don't open it until you're in desperate need of help" For once he didn't smile. He looked down at the ground and didn't hug her until Rosalie pulled away, "Love ya, short stuff.." he ruffled her hair and shut the door for her. That was the last any of us was going to see of her for many of us.

From the house, I saw Jasper holding Bella at the window while she cried. The same thing to Carlisle as he held Esme tight to his muscular body.


	3. Nessie's Delimma Part 3

(A/N:) 6 YEARS LATER

Jasper's POV

"I wonder what she looks like after six years." I said, mostly to myself. I had been reunited with Alice after the long time. We hadn't seen each other in six years and I must say, Alice was just as beautiful as ever. It was paralyzing.

"Renesmee has grown into a beautiful young girl. She's amazing and she picked up the niche for piano as well. She composes her own music and plays it for her friend, Coraline."

I smiled, I knew Nessie was a gifted little girl, "Do you think she remembers us?"

"She surely remembers you and Emmett and Edward. She fell asleep every night crying with your dogtags clasped tightly to her chest. I think you're her favorite person in the family." She smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back. We rang a door bell that hardly worked and a nun answered seconds later.

"May I help you." She asked, opening the door only a slight bit.

"We're here to see Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Is she here? We need to see her." I heard Alice ask in her sweet soprano, "We're here to take her back."

The nun looked surprised and opened the door, "Alright, right this way." She lead them down a dark hallway. It was clearly pure torture to be in this place. They stopped at a door at the end of the hallway. She rapped on the door three times, "Renesmee!!! GET YOUR LAZY BUTT OFF THAT BED!!!" she slammed the door open and Nessie jumped up. I gasped.

I was amazed at how beautiful she was. She looked about fifteen but was really only about twelve. Her hair had lost some of its color and changed to something of my color. She was dressed in such rags that I was nearly appalled. It stood out as very unappealing. A dreary gray dress and torn up tennis shoes, "Uncle Jasper?" she said looking at me with tears in her eyes then she turned to nun, "You told me my entire family had been killed in an animal attack."

I looked at the nun, "What? I remember Alice calling me and telling me she gave you the entire story when she left Nessie here." I was utterly disgusted that she would lie to my niece.

"We didn't want to get her hopes up too much that you wee coming back for her. Most of our children here stay until they're eighteen then leave to go out on their own."

"How could you?" Alice asked also disgusted, "How could I not have seen this coming?" she pointed at Nessie, "Do you even feed these children? She looks like she hasn't eaten since we left her here."

The nun nodded, "After the children finish their chores, they eat what they can find from the leftovers of my sisters."

Alice and I looked off to Nessie and she nodded, "I'm so sorry Ness." Alice whispered.

Nessie just whispered and ran to hug us, "I've missed you all so much. My prayers have been answered. I opened Uncle Emmett's box and you all came for the very next day." I hugged her with a sob of my own. I had cried nearly everyday. A tearless cry, not much to it, but I cried everyday for the past six years, "I'm just glad to see for myself that you all are still living."

"We're great, but I can't say the same for you. Why couldn't I see that they abused you here. You would have been hope in two fowl swoops." Alice said, "You know what, you're coming shopping with me after we're out of here."

I went over to Nessie's bed to take up her dogtags, picture of her mom and dad and Emmett's box. I was searching for her final belonging: her album of pictures, "Where's the album?" I asked the nun.

Nessie teared up again, "They burned it because I loved it so much, that's how I got this." She lifted her skirt a little and shown burn marks all up and down her legs and she rolled her sleeves to show them on her arms too.

"Oh my…"I glared at the nun, "How could you? How many children do you abuse every day? All of them?"

"It isn't abuse; it's strong discipline, sir. Now please, take the girl and leave." The nun nodded to the door.

"You'll be hearing from Dr. Carlisle Cullen's lawyer." I said, walking Nessie quickly out of room, "Let's go. I can't stand it here anymore."

Once we were in the car we all gave a huge hug, "Uncle Jasper; there's something I've got to tell you and Aunt Alice."

"Sure sweetie, anything." Alice said, looking hard into her eyes.

She looked away and seemed to be embarrassed almost, "I'm completely human now and I'm pregnant."

"Oh no." Alice whispered and wiped a hand across her face, "How is that even possible? You were born a vampire, or half of one. How did you change?"

"I have not the slightest idea, but I know I've go to be careful now." I could tell she saw my face go into a type of frenzy when I smelled the pure human blood, "You won't hurt me, will you, Uncle Jasper?"

"Of course not Ness, I'll keep you safe. I'm not the problem though. What's this about you being pregnant?" I felt foolish but I tried to not to look frenzied anymore.

Alice grabbed my hand and it soothed my nerves only just a little. Was I actually hearing that my thirteen year old niece that all the family had pampered for her first seven years with us was pregnant, lord knows how.

"Aunt Ali; Uncle Jazz, you can't tell anyone. I don't want to get in anymore trouble than I'm already in." she said, again crying.

"We won't tell anybody, but if you cry with tears, it's going to give away the fact that you're a human if your scent doesn't. I could smell you from across the building."

Once we were to the house, Alice and Nessie came through the door carrying huge bags from their shopping trip.

Bella was the first one to run up to Nessie followed by Edward and then the rest of them. We ere all nearly squeezing hr to death when she yelled, "CAN'T BREATHE!!!"

Everyone let go and stared at her questioningly, "Renesmee, what did you just say?" Carlisle asked, sniffing the air, "Do I smell a human?" he asked, staring at me.

I saw Nessie step back a few steps and I slid in front of her a little ways, "No," she started but then stopped when she knew it was no use.

"You lost your powers, Nessie?" Bella asked, looking like she was in a torture chamber. I took a step forward.

Edward put a hand in front of me to stop me from coming in contact with Bella, "Bella, can I talk to you a second?" I motioned for her, Alice, Esme, and Carlisle to come up to mine and Alice's room.

"What is this, Jasper? I want to talk to Nessie about this." Carlisle said.

"Actually; there's something more important than her just being human." I said, trying to find a good way to say it.

Alice took over from there and I was thankful, "When we went to pick Nessie up, she told us that she was…" she searched her thoughts to make sure nobody downstairs was listening, "raped and pregnant." Alice whispered too quietly. Surely no human would hear her.

Esme and Bella gasped, "But…how could you not see this, Alice?" Bella asked, her crying coming back.

Carlisle took out a notebook from his pocket, "My educated guess is that Alice's thoughts were counteracted by those of a another seeing vampire in that area."

"But the bottom line question is what can we possibly do now?"


End file.
